


12 days of Kinkiness

by yoimrei



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Choking, Cock Stuffing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Glory Hole, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spiderwalking, Vibrator, knee highs, more tags to come, public, sorry in advance for these shitty drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimrei/pseuds/yoimrei
Summary: Good luck reading these shitty drabbles





	1. Day 1. Spanking ft Aomine Daiki / Kuroko Tetsuya

**Author's Note:**

> Srry in advance for this horribly writing bullshit.  
> .... on the other hand .. yay for aokuro

Aomine was very fucking irritated and out of breath. These two things do not mix when it comes to this ace. “Tetsu, what the fuck.” He gripped the edge of the couch and glared at his blue haired boyfriend who stood across the room behind the kitchen counter wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m not going to chase you all fucking day. Come here.” He was getting tired and all he wanted to do was to .. well fuck his boyfriend since they never got to see each other and they were on Christmas break. 

Kuroko glared back and shook his head, trying to catch his breath after running away from Aomine for a good twenty minutes. He laid his head down on the counter to breathe properly, not realizing his mistake until he heard a thud and felt arms around his waist. “Dai-” a hand flew over Kurokos mouth and a heat was felt by his ear. “Why are you so mean to me?” Aomine whispered before pushing his hips into Kurokos ass. 

Kuroko mumbled a protest, that probably sounded like “Stop”, before leaning his head back to look up at Aomine. Sweat dripped from Aomines face, his eyes were dark, and his mouth was open slightly as he started to grind against Kuroko. He brought his other hand to the front of Kurokos shirt pinching his nipples through the fabric, and feeling himself become hard. The smaller of the two bucked his hips up trying to find some type of relief for his now aching erection. He closed his eyes and moaned while pushing back to meet Aomines hips. 

“Like that babe?” Aomine leaned down to bite Kurokos neck, literally seeing a shiver run through his blue haired lover. He removed his hands quickly and pushed Kuroko over the counter leaving his butt in clear view. God, even with shorts on one could tell that Kuroko had a pretty nice ass. “Daiki?” Kuroko called out breathless wondering if Aomine was going to fuck him. Kuroko started to move his hips against the counter, finally, fucking finally, easing some of the pain that was his leaking cock. 

Kuroko would never admit it, but he was turned on. Having Aomine chase him, put him in his place, dominant him was an extreme 1000/10. He liked making the ace angry especially when it leads to him being punished, which took Aomine a while getting use to because he didn’t want to hurt the small boy. 

Aomine ran his hands over the ass presented to him before pulling down the shorts, along with the boxers, and gripping full bare ass. Kuroko yelped a bit before pushing back into the warmth of Aomines hand. Aomine leaned over Kuroko and licked his ear “You like being taken like this? You always seem so eager to take what I give you.” He pulled back one of his hands and brought it down hard on Kurokos ass hearing him whimper. 

Aomine shivered a bit after hearing that whimper, smiling to himself, he pulled his body away grabbed Kurokos hands pulling them back as he started grinding against his ass again. Kuroko laid with his mouth open and drool pooling on the counter. Aomine smacked his ass again and bit his bottom lip to stop any sound that was forcing its way out. 

Aomine knew that Kuroko liked this. He knew especially that Kuroko liked hearing his sounds of pleasure, his moans, groans, his whimpers, his profanities, and even his sighs. He grabbed Kurokos arms with one hand and continues spanking him with the other watching his ass turned from pink to red with the amount of force he put into every hit. Kuroko moaned loudly and tried to turn his head to see Aomine, but his arms were being held with strict strength. “Da-Daiki.” Kuroko shivered and brought his head up from the table feeling something tight pool in his stomach. From the heat that constantly attacked his bare ass, Aomines clothed, but so very evident hard cock, his arm muscles tensing, and his cock caught onto his shorts but feeling some type of relief from the counter, he didn’t know which was going to make him cum. 

Aomine leaned over Kurokos body and stilled in his grinding, practically thrusting, as he came in his pants softly nuzzling his head into the crook of Kurokos back feeling the body underneath him jump and shake. Kuroko is lying in a puddle of his own drool as he comes in his shorts and with the heavy weight on his back he couldn’t do anything, but lay in his mess. Aomine stood up and let go of Kuroko arms, pulling his shorts up, and helping him up from his bent position on the counter. “Are you okay?” He turns Kuroko around to face him and with a smirk he kisses him on the nose. Kuroko turned red and he looked down at the ground with a small smile on his face. 

“Wanna shower?” Aomine asked while moving Kurokos bangs from his face. Kuroko looked up at Aomine and wrapped his arms around his neck, “I don’t think I can walk right now Daiki-kun. Please carry me.” Aomine wrapped his arms around Kuroko and klifted him form the ground, letting Kuroko wrap his legs around him. "You're gonna let me cuddle you now right?" Aomine asked while walking to the bathroom, kicking open the door and turning on the light. "Mhm" Kuroko mumbled, slowly falling asleep on Aomines shoulder while he ran the bathwater. Aomine ran his hands over Kuroko back and sat on the edge of the tub with him in his lap waiting for the tub to fill up with water.


	2. Day 2. Dirty Talk ft Souske Yamazaki / Haruka Nanase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im probably gonna apologize for every chapter .... so srry ..  
> Souharu is life though..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously love sousuke x haru so much and i wish there were more fics on them but ..

“Fucking hell” Sousuke muttered before blindly looking for his phone. His eyes open slightly, burning from the brightness on his screen, and he glared when he saw the name flash on the screen. Sousuke grunted and threw the phone down on the bed just to hear it violently vibrating once a fucki- “I’m going to kill this bastard.” He picked up the phone, squinting once again while reading the messages, and held his other hand on his head as if he felt a headache coming.

_H: Wake up._

_Please._

_Wake up you big fart._

_Okay, that was a bit rude._

_YAMAZAKI!_

Sousuke opened his eyes and glared at this phone after seeing the spam messages from his boyfriend. Why the fuck is he up at 2:38am? He thought to himself before texting back.

_What’s wrong?_

_H: I’m horny and you’re not here to get me off._

_So you woke me up from my sleep just so you can come?_

_H: …_

_Yes._

_Please?_

_It’s so hard to come without your cock._

Sousuke felt his cock twitched at his boyfriends messages and he soon found himself palming his crotch.

_Where are your hands? If you miss my cock – beg for it._

Sousuke felt his breath becoming short and he pressed his palm down harder. “Beg for it Haruka.”

_H: Sou.. I want to touch myself._

_Even though it doesn’t feel as good with me doing it, I still want to get off otherwise I cant sleep._

Sousuke gritted his teeth, “Didn’t I tell him to beg for it?”

_Okay … you can touch yourself but Haruka if you want to come – b e g for it._

_You wont feel the same without me being inside that tight ass of yours making you whimper and moan my name._

_Don’t you want to come princess?_

_Begging for my cock shows me how much you truly miss being choked by my length._

_If you really loved my cock you wouldn’t hesitate to do anything that will give you a chance of enjoying it._

_Or do you want to be teased? Because I swear to god Haru._

_When I come home I will purposely make sure to walk around the house with my cock hard as fuck._

_Ill tease you and that pretty little mouth, making you think you can wrap your lips around it, then Ill pull away._

Sousuke was now stroking his cock and thrusting shallowly into his hand with his thumb caressing the tip.

_H: Sousuke… Please .. I want your cock._

Haru was now fucking himself on a dildo just as big as Sousuke, but not quite as thick with his hand wrapped around his own cock, moaning Sousukes name and whimpering at the frightening, but oh so very fucking sexy threats that were being thrown to him.

_H: I want to feel your cock tearing me open._

_I want to feel your cock destroying my throat making it hard for me to breathe anything but your scent._

_Please let me cum._

Sousuke felt himself getting close to his climax as he pictured Haru with his wet plump lips asking to come as he was fucking himself with his fingers. Souskue held his breath as he texted back giving Haru permission to come. Haru felt his orgasm all the way down to his toes watching them curl and flex as he bent over on the bed still shaking from his high. He caught his breath and pressed the call button under Sousukes name.

A breathless “hey” from Souskue made him whine with need and he could hear the smirk forming on his boyfriends face. “You’re nowhere near done are you?” Haru made a sound that answered the question directed at him. Sousuke took a deep breath and shuffling was heard on his end of the line.

“Its only 3:00 .. I don’t think we’re getting any sleep tonight. Get on Skype in 5 princess.”


	3. Day 3. Public (?) ft Sebastian Michaelis / Ciel Phantomhive (18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Srry again .. but yay for aged up Ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its fucking 2:35 am and Im horribly writing the first shit that comes to mind.... Why this chapter so long

With Ciel being 18 years old and his revenge still being somewhat plotted against … oh, who are they kidding, no one knows where to start with this revenge bullshit. Anyways, ever since Ciel turned 26 he had been creating games with Sebastian to make the time go by and mainly because he had nothing better to do. Since Ciel was homeschooled, had his meetings at his homes, and rarely left unless doing his duty as the Queens Watchdog, his life had become a simple routine. His favorite game however was in between tag, where he loved running around London flirting with men until Sebastian would literally carry him back to the mansion and hide and seek, where he would once again hide from Sebastian and somehow end up in a mans bed (disguised of course).

Sebastian hated these games more than he hated ... well anything else, but oh how he felt for his young master. Ciel had grew into the most beautiful man ever to walk the earth with his almost shoulder length wavy dark blue hair, his height coming to Sebastian’s shoulders, and oh that body was to die for. Ciel had the shape of a woman even with his height and even though his baby fat was gone from his face he could still be mistaken as a woman. Sebastian had come to like to young boy because of his fierce personality and his scent was absolutely intoxicating. 

Sebastian and Ciel were in a carriage on the way to a small shop in London in order to pick up a birthday gift for Elizabeth. Ciel stared at Sebastian the whole ride, which made the demon somewhat unsteady, and from time to time he would lean back with his chest jutted out, lips parted, and give a smirk as if he knew the demon was becoming uncomfortable. “Young master, may I ask why you are staring at me in that manner?” Sebastian made eye contact with Ciel only to feel something in chest skip a beat at the way Ciels face looked flushed. 

“Are you ill?” Sebastian reached out his hand to feel his master’s forehead and instead found them in Ciels mouth being sucked on with little moans vibrating around the digits. Ciel smiled around the fingers and stared at Sebastian as if it was a competition on who could lose their composure first and honestly – Sebastian might lose. Sebastian hung his head down burning holes through the carriage as he tried to stay in his lane as a butler even though Ciel was indeed trying him. 

Smiling to himself Sebastian leaned forward and started to push his fingers deeper into Ciels mouth watching the boy’s eyes widen with shock. “Did you expect me not to participate young master? He asked in a low sultry tone watching tears spring to Ciels eye before removing his fingers. “We’re here!” Finnian yelled out while opening the door to the carriage. He tilted his head and stared at Ciel, “Are you alright, bocchan? If you want I could go ge- “Ciel raised his hand and shook his head “I’m fine, thank you.” He climbed out the carriage and looked back at Sebastian biting his lip before turning forward again and entering the shop. 

“Will the young master be okay? He looked a little red and he might be coming down with th-“ “He’s fine. I’ll give you a call when we’re ready to leave.” Sebastian walked inside the shop with Ciels coat folding on his arm to hide his erection. Ciel ran his hands through the different dressed hung in the store, not really focus on what to give the blonde, but more on how he could get Sebastian to break.  
Sebastian walked up behind Ciel and cupped his cheek making him look up at the demons pink slit eyes. “Young master, what game are you playing?” Sebastian licked his lips and stared as if he was looking through Ciel. “Maybe I want to see you lose your composure. It would be nice to see you bark when not being ordered to, don’t you think?” Ciel heard a group of giggling from a distance and guessed that they were in a dressing room. “Are you breaking yet?” Sebastian gave a crooked smile and pressed against Ciel, making his grip on his chin tighter. “What do you want?” Sebastian hooked another arm around Ciel spinning him around to face him. 

“Excuse me, you must be Mr. Phantomhive it is a pleasure to meet you.” Red and blue eyes made contact with green as a young man stood next to them with a small notebook. “Ah, it’s always nice to see a butler doing his job when it comes to measurements, but since you’re in my store, it becomes my job.” The man stepped forward and pulled Ciel from Sebastian’s grip making the boy tumble a bit as he was lead to another part of the store. 

Ciel smiled, knowing that Sebastian was overly possessive, and thought about another way to continue this game. Even though he really didn’t have to do much. After the man showed Ciel the dress, Sebastian showed up standing off to the side just to watch over the two. The man’s hands were tight on Ciel as he felt him up with tape trying to measure his body. “My my, you have a wonderful shape. It would be a shame to let someone like you go.” His hands trailed down to Ciel’s ass letting them linger there before pressing his body against him. 

Sebastian felt anger rise inside his body as he watched this man practically fucking molest what was his. Ciels eyes widen for a split second before realizing that he could play with this. Ciel exposed his neck to the man by pretending to pop it and let out a little moan along with it. The man smiled and grabbed Ciels ass. “Phantomhive, you are an extreme delight.” He leaned close to Ciel and began whispering praises to him before hearing a crash and gaps and excusing himself to see what damage had been done in his store. 

Ciel sat down and looked over at Sebastian who immediately appeared behind Ciel with a grip on his hair pulling it back hard to make eye contact with the boy. “Sebastian.” He breathed out, feeling himself becoming hard at the harsh treatment he was receiving already. Did he break him. Sebastian dropped Ciels coat on a chair and pulled Ciel back by his hair far enough that he was laying horizontal on the small foot couch provided. Sebastian than begin to unzip his pants Ciel released a small whine. 

“I truly do not like these games you play young master.” Sebastian’s voice was deep and Ciel would’ve been scared if he didn’t know the man, but instead he was so turned on. Sebastian yanked Ciels hair making him open his mouth to yell and shoved his cock to the back of his throat in one push. Ciel hands flew up to Sebastian’s thighs trying to push away, but Sebastian leaned forward resting his hands on Ciels thighs and begin to fuck his mouth hard and fast. 

The only sounds heard in the room was Ciels mouth and his whines along with Sebastian’s moans. Ciel felt the demon hands inside his pants as his ass was grabbed and his hole was being circled by a finger. The cock in his mouth seem to grow bigger and as if it was hitter deeper than before. Ciel rocked up towards Sebastian just to be held down as his hole was teased and Sebastian’s cock slowly slid from his mouth. Ciel let out a few coughs and caught his breath before feeling the cock being shoved in his mouth once again. 

He moaned around the cock trying to get Sebastian to let up, but it was no use. Sebastian was fucking his mouth like a hole and giving no fucks about how he might be hurting Ciel. The cock stilled deep in Ciels throat and he watched as Sebastian rocked his hips making his cock go deeper in Ciels mouth. 

Sebastian removed his cock once again turning around to straddle Ciels face. “You’re going to take my cock.” His eyes were completely clouded by lust and it seemed as if he was starting to lose his composure altogether. Ciel opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out letting Sebastian push his cock in once again. Sebastian held Ciels head while he fucked his face, drool was seeping from Ciels mouth, his whimpers were becoming louder, and his hands found his way to his own cock to relieve himself in time with Sebastian’s thrusts. 

Sebastian’s thrust became harder and faster until he pulled out of Ciels mouth to come on his face. He reached back and grabbed Ciels hand taking it off his cock and leaned down to take his cock into his mouth. After a few sucks from Sebastian, Ciel eventually came and felt completely exhausted. “How was that?” Sebastian stood up fixing his own clothes before leaning over Ciel with a cheeky grin. “Do not speak another word to me until we get back to the mansion. And dress me.” Sebastian took a bow and began dressing Ciel once again, “You may enter the room now” Sebastian spoke and Ciel was about to yell at him until the owner of the store walked in with his head down his face red trying his hardest not to make eye contact and hide his erection from the two.


	4. Day 4. Somnophlia ft Sly Blue / Aoba Seragaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again - highkey trynna write these chapters afap  
> but .. Sly thinks Aoba is so bootiful and there will probably be a part 2 to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was asked for it .. there will be a part 2 to the twins

“Fuck, Tae will kill me if she’s up” he whispered to himself before shutting the door quietly. He looked around the kitchen for signs that his grandmother was up. He tipped toed towards the stairs, but a piece of paper caught his eye. He pumped his fist in the air after reading that his grandmother wasn’t going to be coming home tonight because of some extra shifts she was taking at the hospital. Feeling he could finally relax he walked up the stairs to his room, but not before peeking into his brother’s room. 

Aoba slept with a blue tank top and teddy bear pattern boxers with his cute little ponytail, his covers were scattered around the bed on the floor, and he was hugging a body pillow. Sly smiled to himself and entered the room wanting to get a closer look at his twin. Sly was deeply attracted to his brother and even though that sounded like he was extremely conceited he actually likes his brother more for his personality … of course his ass was amazing too.

Aoba was so sweet to everyone, a bit gullible, somewhat strict, but everything about him was beautiful. His voice, his hair, even his allmate added a sense of perfection to his older brother. Sly ran his finger over the band that was holding up Aobas ponytail before trailing his fingers along his cheek. “So pretty” he whispered while leaning down and kissing Aobas ear. He hovered for a few moments and noticed that Aoba didn’t stir a bit. 

He ran his fingers up Aobas leg, squeezing the milky white flesh on this thigh, and resting his hand on his hip. “How are you so feminine?” He tugged the hem of Aobas boxers down enough to expose the flesh of his waist and leaned down to lay kisses on it. Aoba moved a bit turning so that he was laying on his back. Sly continued to kiss Aobas waist and started sucking hickeys into his skin while caressing his arm. 

He looked up for a split second and his eyes widen is awe of how beautiful his brother truly was. The moonlight from the window seem to highlight Aobas face even more, showing off his long eyelashes, his beautiful pink lips, and his perfect collarbone. Sly straddled Aoba and put a hand around his neck squeezing softly just to see how deep of a sleeper his brother actually was. 

“Anyone can take you in your sleep Niisan, you’re so defenseless” Sly leaned down and kissed Aobas throat making his way down to his chest where the tank top was placed in his way. He clicked his tongue and moved the fabric to the side far enough so that he could see a nipple. A moan was caught in his throat as he placed his thumb on the nub and began to press down on it, he felt himself becoming hard and his brother made it worse by letting a moan escape his lips. 

Sly shuddered with a smile and leaned down to suck on his brother’s cute pink nipple while palming his own erection. He moaned around the nub and soon exposed the other pinching it between his fingers and giving it a quick scrape with his nails. Aoba arched his back slightly, still asleep, his lips parted revealing the cutest little pink tongue Sly had ever seen. 

Sly switched his mouth to Aobas other nipple and stuck two fingers inside of his mouth feeling just how wet it was inside. Sly closed his eyes and imagine thrusting his cock inside of Aobas mouth with no fucking mercy. He wanted Aoba to enjoy blowing him, swallowing his cum, and then presenting his ass for his brother to fuck relentlessly. 

Sly opened his eyes after he heard Aoba murmuring some words, in which he couldn’t make out, and moving his head to get the fingers out his mouth. Sly pulled out his fingers and watched Aoba turn over onto his stomach and hugging the pillow he laid his head on. Sly chuckled thinking how his brother was too adorable and took out his cock. He started to stroke himself with the hand that had been inside Aobas mouth while using the other to pull down his brother’s boxers. 

Sly moaned and began to pinch his own nipples at the sight of his brother’s ass. It was so plump and bouncy and it looked so fucking soft. He grabbed one of his brother’s cheeks and released it watching it jiggle before leaning down and giving each cheek a kiss. He despised the fact that he would have to take his other hand off his cock, but it was worth it once he pulled his brother apart and saw his cute hole awaiting him. 

Sly looked up and thanked the gods that his brother was practically dead before leaning down and stroking the rim with his tongue. He heard Aoba moaning and felt him pushing back against his tongue which made him push it past the entrance and tried to get as deep as possible inside of him. He moved his tongue furiously trying to taste all of his brother, he brought his hips down against the bed rutting against the sheets, and tighten his hold on his brother’s cheek. Sly closed his eyes and inhaled his brothers scent, the feel of him, his presence was enough to make Sly fucking lose himself. 

Sly sucked his brothers hole and continued moving his tongue deep and fast inside of him. Sly finally lost it when he heard his brother name his moan as if he was a pornstar. Sly came on the sheets and moaned in between Aobas cheeks at how hard he had just come. He pulled back and saw Aobas ass looking red and ready to fuck honestly, but he decided he would wait for another time so he could see his brother’s reactions to being fucked deep and hard by his own image. 

Sly sat up on the bed breathing hard and he ran a hand through his air with a smile. “Wow, I can’t wait to fuck him when he’s awake.” Sly stripped himself of his clothes and surprisingly changed the sheets and also he stared at his brother in awe for a few minutes trying to figure out what in the almighty hell would wake him up. He climbed into bed with this brother and snuggled up to him falling asleep in a few minutes. 

Aoba blinked and saw a tuff of blue hair in front of his face. Didn’t I tie my hair up? He thought to himself before feeling an arm grab his shirt. He smiled to himself and petted his brothers head, “Goodnight Sly.”


	5. Day 5. Bathtub Sex ft Ushijima Wakatoshi / Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata had a bad day so boom water sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out waaaaay shorter than expected ...

Ushijima sighed as he stretched out in the bathtub letting the stress from his day melt away in the bubble bath. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, rolling his shoulders, and licking his chapped lips. He heard a door slam and Hinata yelling something that sounded like “bathroom” he decided to ignore it as he picked up his phone and scrolled through his playlist. He settled on a slow instrumental with a bass drop and began humming along while the bathroom door opened. 

Ushijima eyebrows pinched together as he tried to relax, but it was becoming hard as his boyfriend stormed into the bathroom and let out a heavy sigh. Ushijima opened his eyes and stretched out his arm towards the boy to invite him into the bathtub. Tears swelled in Hinatas eyes and he began to strip while mumbling profanities and curses, like legit voodoo shit, on people’s lives. He climbed into the tub and sat on Ushijimas lap facing him. Even though there was enough room for Hinata to have his own space nothing was said as he sniffed and nuzzled his head into his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Puppy?” the taller asked while stroking his boyfriends back wanting, desperately needing, to make to him better about whatever happened during his day. Hinata nodded and Ushijima lifted his face from his neck and peppered his face in kisses. Hinata looked down and give a little smile as Ushijima continued kissing his face and soon reached for his cock. Hinatas breath hitched and he look up and saw Ushijima staring at him with every kind of concentration in the world. 

Hinata blushed and looked down watching as his cock was stroked with light touches. A small whimpered escaped his lips and he bucked his hips wanting more pressure to be added on his cock. Ushijima soon added his cock to his hand and groaned as he began stroking them both. Hinata gasped and began to claw Ushijimas chest, letting the things from his day slip away as his boyfriend’s hand wrapped around him tightly. 

Ushijima reached his other hand around and instantly stuck a finger into Hinatas hole, sucking in a sharp breath when Hinata let out a cry. He kissed Hinata nose and began to work his finger into his tight entrance. Hinata was moaning and whimpering about to reach his peak before feeling a tightness around his cock. His tears started to fall as he looked down as saw a hand wrapped tightly around his member, another finger was added to his hole, and his mouth was left wide open. 

“You can’t come until I’m inside you okay?” Ushijima breathed out saw Hinata throwing his head back panting. He removed his fingers and placed the tip of his cock at Hinatas hole he slowly pushed himself in and watched as Hinata leaned forward trying to escape the intrusion. “Hina..take it” He slammed Hinatas hips down and took in the scream that left his boyfriends mouth. He continued manhandling Hinata by moving his hips on his cock and shaking slightly as his hips bucked up to meet Hinatas ass. 

Hinata began shuddering and slamming his hands against Ushijimas chest trying to come. “Do you want to come?” Ushijima leaned his head down and kissed Hinatas neck leaving hickeys on his skin. A mumble of words escaped Hinatas mouth and his hands wrapped in Ushijima hair as he felt a bit of pressure released from his cock and his prostate being rammed into. 

Ushijima watched his cock enter and exit Hinata ass and felt himself nearing his own orgasm. He felt the water splashing out of the bathtub and Hinata shaking his arms. He let go of Hinatas cock as he bit his beck and came hard in him. Hinata trembled all over and his face was a mix of sweat, tears, and drool he laid slump in his boyfriends arms and felt Ushijima stilling inside of him. He moaned and patted his boyfriends back wanting to ease the ache in his arms and legs. Ushijima help turn Hinata around and began letting water out of the tub to refill it again with fresh water. He ran his fingers through the cum on Hinata chest and lifted his fingers to his mouth to taste him. 

“Are you alright? What happened today?” Ushijima petted the orange tuft in front of him prepared to hear his story. Hinata waved him off and coughed “I’ll tell you about it after our nap.” Ushijima nodded and kissed his head. “I love you, don’t forget that” Hinata nodded and gave his boyfriend a bright smile “Always and forever”


	6. Day 6. Spiderwalking ft Makoto Tachibana / Nanase Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt find much about it, but apparently spiderwalking is like some form of bdsm. Its basically touching your partner so lightly that they cant feel it on their skin and its suppose to make them become super sensitive and you could like like their cheek and boom they'll come so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed 31 days to 12 because I suck at writing

Makoto was fuming, which he rarely showed, but today everyone seemed to notice how off he was. Mine flashed through his head repeatedly as he saw Rin hanging of Haruka while he talked to Souske and Rei about something idiotic. It wasn’t that Makoto hated Rin, he really didn’t, he just hated Rin being around his boyfriend and touching him all over as if he belonged to him. Haru smiled softly at whatever they were discussing and his eyes widen as Souske leaned forward to wipe something from Harus lips. 

He felt like he needed to teach Haru about letting others touch him, especially since all of him belonged to one green eyed boy. ~~~

Harus eyes widen as he was pushed down on his bed, “Fuc- Makoto?” He asked in confusion watching as Makoto stripped him of his shirt and paused to look down at him. “Strip” he demanded in a low voice that made Harus cock twitch. “Whats wrong Makoto?” he reached up to touch Makoto and yelped when his hand was roughly smacked down on the bed and being held in place by Makotos hand. “Do you want me to do it for you?” He asked, green eyes becoming dark as he pulled off his boyfriends sweats and boxers and throwing them on the floor.

He sat up and looked at his blue eye boyfriend beautiful body watching as his chest rise faster than normal. “Are you scared?” he asked leaning back down to hover over his boyfriend, making sure not to touch his body. Haru shook his head and started to reach for Makoto again, closing his eyes when Makoto grabbed bot his arms and tied them together with a belt over his head. “Don’t touch me. I’m not Rin. Or Souske.” He practically spat and Haru raised an eyebrow. 

He began to speak, but his voice became muffled as Makoto shoved a tie into his mouth and leaned back up. “What were you saying? I couldn’t hear you over your mouth being stuffed.” Makoto climbed off the bed and sat next to Haru on the floor. “Do you want me to touch you Haruka?” Makoto drifted his hands over Harus body barely touching the hairs on his milky white skin making goosebumps pop up on his skin. 

Haru muffled something and his eyebrows were pinched together in confusion as he watched Makotos hands drift down his body barely touching him. Haru eyes began to water as Makoto continue exploring his body barely touching him. The goosebumps on his skin made him shuffle on the bed trying to find a comfortable position. He started to stretched his legs finding that each leg had been tied to the end of his bed leaving him wide and exposed. 

Makoto continued touching Haru lightly and felt something in him swell when he saw the boy began to squirm on the bed in order to get away from his touches. “Am I bothering you?” he asked looking up at Haru with puppy eyes. “Would you rather be touched by someone else?” he leaned over Haru and blew on his cock watching him jump up from the bed. A chuckle came from Makoto as he went back to torturing Haru with feather light touches. Haru felt tears trailing from his eyes from frustration and he felt his mouth going dry. From time to time Makoto would tease him either on a nipple, his cock, and sometimes barely licking his lips. 

Haru had no idea how much time had passed, but he was shaking with need and his cock was red and leaking furiously. Harus toes were curled and he felt his hands and feet loosing blood from the bonds that held them. He was sniffing slightly and his eyes were somewhat puffy after nearly sobbing when Makoto had pulled his nipple. Makoto stared at Haru watching him almost shuffle from side to side he inhaled and leaned once forward once again taking Harus cock into his mouth.

Haru came, hard, back arching off the bed, a scream being drowned out by the tie, and his eyes releasing new tears as Makoto swallowed him whole and everything he spilt out. After his orgasm Haru shuddering every few minutes and finally Makoto released him. The tie was the last thing to go and Makoto climbed on the bed rubbing Harus feet and wrist where he was tied. 

No words were spoken as Haru sipped from the water bottle Makoto had in his bag. Makoto held his head in his hands and felt a tinge of guilt at what he had just done. Haru poked his head, making him look up at blue eyes and he raised his eyebrow. “Jealous of Rin?” Haru asked quietly looking down at his puffy, red nipples. Makoto leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth wrapping his arms around Haru as he gasped. “Rin and Souske?” Haru asked once again while petting Makotos head trying to figure out the mystery. 

Makoto looked up and nodded before biting down on Harus nipple making him moan. “Because they touched me?” Makoto nodded again and pushed Haru back down on his back. “You’re mine” he whispered thumbing Harus nipple and pressing down on it. Haru nodded and began playing with his other nipple. “All yours Makoto.”


	7. Day 7. Master/Slave (Toys) ft Jean Kirschstein / Eren Jaegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live for bottom Eren.  
> Jean = dom  
> Eren = sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..did i really just called thigh high socks knee-highs? .. oh well lol

“Does this look okay?” Eren walked into the room wearing a long sleeve black shirt and some knee-high black socks. He turned around and tilts his head at Jean who had dropped his controller and his pizza. Jean didn’t know what came over when he pushed Eren against the wall and begin kissing him. He grabbed Eren’s mouth and inserted two fingers in holding it open while he licked the roof of Eren’s mouth making his knees buckle. His hands grabbed Erens ass and he pulled his cheeks apart holding them and sucking Erens tongue. 

“Turn the fuck around” Jean licked his lips and watched Erens eyes twinkle “Yes sir” he whispered softly holding his hands against the wall pushing his ass out. “Color?” Jean asked pushing up Erens shirt and being met with black boyshorts that hugged his ass perfectly. “Fuck me” Erens voice echoed a smirk and Jean grabbed his hair pulling him back. “Whats the fucking color Eren?” he growled in Erens ear. “Green sir.”

He pushed Eren back to his original place and got on his knees still squeezing Erens ass. He kissed his ass through the material and bite what he could as Eren gave a small whine. He spread Erens ass and mouthed his hole through the panties, sticking out his tongue to play with his rim. Eren whined and started pushing his ass back. “More” he mumbled standing on his tippy toes as he tried to receive more stimulation. 

Jean raised an eyebrow and pulled back from Eren completely. “The fuck did you just say?” Erens eyes widen and he turned around trying to beg for his masters forgiveness. “And you moved from your position…” Jean looked down and grinned. “You asked for it.” He walked over to the closet and pulled out a shoebox picking out a egg shaped vibrator and motioning Eren to the bed. “Don’t sit, youre gonna fucking stand there, open your ass for me” he commanded and Eren nodded. 

Eren wetted two of his fingers and pushed them both inside his ass, biting down his moans knowing that sounds would make he punishment harsher, and began to rock on them. He continued playing with himself and soon found a hand trailing to his dick. His head being pulled back by his hair made him realize his mistake and Jean pushed him onto the floor and clicked his teeth. “You’re being so bad today Eren. First you seduce me with those beautiful legs, then you demand, I mean fucking demand me, to give you something you haven’t earned, and on top of all that you moved from your spot. The bonus was seeing you earn a little something back only to see you trying to make yourself cum. Don’t be a fucking slut Eren.”

Eren moaned at the words and tried to be still enough for Jean. “I’m sorry” he whispered trying to make his voice louder than what came out. Jean bent down on one knee and stuck the vibrator deep in Eren while holding his head on the ground. “You’re so fucking dirty babe.” He bit Erens ear and turned the vibrator on the highest setting watching Eren shudder. “If you cum… be prepared for something so much worse.” He whispered causing Erens eyes to fill with tears. He choked on a hiccup and his nails scrapped the floor as he tried to control himself from coming.  
Jeans finger touched the tip of Erens cock making hum buckle and gasp harshly. Jean smiled and turned grabbed Erens cock, jerking him off slowly. “Sir, please!” Eren almost screamed at Jean, not wanting to come as he felt himself nearing his climax. “I don’t want to come sir. I don’t want to come without your cock sir!” Tears fell Erens eyes and his hiccups came out violently shaking his body. Jean let go of his cock and helped him by holding his base. “You can come Eren, only if its dry.” 

Eren screamed internally and as drool pooled around his chin. Jean stuck two fingers inside his ass along with the vibrator and felt Eren flinched. “Are you gonna come for me Eren? I’m asking you nicely even after you hurt me so many times.” Eren felt his stomach tightening as a hot feeling welled up deep inside of him. Jeans fingers jabbed the vibrator into Erens prostate and he closed his eyes as he listening to the choked sobs of Eren coming from his climax. His grip on the bright eyes boys cock got tighter as Eren jumped forward coming hard and dry. 

His nails were still scratching the hardwood floor and he let out a silent scream feeling his as if his whole body was a hundred times more sensitive than usual. Jean left the vibrator inside Eren turning it down to its lowest setting before circling around Eren and lifting his face from the ground. “Hey beautiful. What do you say when you got to come?” Jean tilted his head and faked an innocent look on his face as Eren thanked him addressing him by sir and rested his head in his lap. “We aren’t done yet Eren. You have about … four more punishments to get through before I accept your apologies. Fair enough?” Eren panted and nodded laying his whole body flat on the ground as Jean stroked his hair, he heard rustling and then a few consecutive thumps on the ground beside his head. He looked over and his eyes widen when he saw a riding crop, nipple clamps, gag ball, and a blindfold. 

He felt himself becoming hard and he looked back up at Jean who was staring at him intensely. “Thank you sir.”


	8. Day 8. Slight Nipple Play ft Victor Nikiforov / Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location; floor of the skating rink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol i wanted to have this done by the day you all call christmas but .. ya  
> this is short asf ...

Cold. Yuuri felt cold as fuck, but he was experiencing too much pleasure to actually comment on it. His naked back laid against the ice, well almost, and a warm body placed itself between his open legs. His skates were placed cautiously on his lover’s waist as his body arched dramatically every time a strong pressure was placed on his clothed cock. His nipples were out and hard due to the cold temperature, so pink and cute in the low lighting. 

Victor pinched his nipples and began pulling on them wanting Yuuri to cry out his name. His goal was to get Yuuri to come just from his nipples and it seemed as if it was working. Yuuri’s flushed face, parted lips, and his uneven breaths proved that he was getting close. Victor continuously tortured his Japanese lover by pinching, pulling, and pressing down on his nipples. 

Yuuri trembled and inhale sharply wanting to close the distance between the two. He reached out his arms and whimpered causing Victor to growl and lean down to capture his lips. The kiss was cold, yet it gave them both a warm and satisfying feeling as the play continued. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor taking in his deep sighs, his warm hands on his chest, and the feeling of him surrounding him like a blanket. 

Victor moved his lips from Yuuri’s and trailed them down to his nipples gently sucking and licking one while pinching and twisting the other. “Vi-victor…” the ice beneath the two seemed colder than ever as their bodies were pressed together for warmth and intimacy. Victor stared up at his lover, after switching nipples, loving the way his body jerked in his arms, his eyes closed while a cloud of air rushed from his chapped pink lips. All in all, Victor loved everything about Yuuri and that would never change. 

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open after feeling Victor twist his opens and grind into his waist. Tears welled in his eyes and he turned his head to the side feeling his body jerk on the ice floor. He felt a grip on his chin turning his head back up to face steel blue eyes. “Don’t look away from me Yuuri” Victor whispered as he stared back at his lover. Yuuri felt his tears fall as he finished his climax, he felt everything he ever stressed about float away as Victor stared into his eyes. He wanting to cry more, so thankful for someone loving him without unrealistic expectations, he felt a slow pressure build in his chest and soon he smiled. 

A smile so bright Victor let go of his grip and asked Yuuri if he had hurt him. Yuuri shook his head and grabbed the hem of Victors shirt, eyes glazed, and breath back even. “Victor …I want to be your only one.” Victor smiled and nodded knowing that Yuuri wasn’t finished confessing. “I want to be the only one you look at…both on and off the ice.” Victor leaned down and kissed Yuuris forehead. “I love you only Yuuri.”


	9. Day 9. Glory Hole ft Levi Ackerman / Eren Jaegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sucking strangers dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boi ..

**Come on Eren, it’ll be fun. Come on Eren, its interesting. Come on Eren, DON’T BE A FUCKING BITCH.**

Eren growled as he stared at the hole in the wall with Jeans words replaying in his head. “It’s okay. It’s not like I’m gonna chicken out.” Eren felt the butterflies in his stomach trying to escape as he heard shuffling on the other side. “Are you ill brat? Why the fuck are you talking to yourself?” a low voice asked from the other side. Eren eyes widen and he raised an eyebrow at the tone of the voice. “Excuse you? It’s my first time so shit the fuck up and put your dick in the hole.”

The voice laughed and belt buckles could be heard along with more shuffling. “This is your first sucking dick kid?” Eren felt himself becoming angrier as the voice taunted him. “NO!” he yelled back slamming his hand against the wall with his eyebrows pinched together. “Then you’ll be okay with me?” the voice a bit softer and Eren found himself nodding. 

Eren stuck a finger through the hole and introduced himself and felt his heart jump at the rich laughter escaping the guy who he was going to give a blowjob to, founding out that his name was Levi as he shook his finger as a greeting. “Ready?” Levi asked seeming as if he wanted to appear gently towards Eren, again the bright eyes boy nodded and knelt down by the hole. “Please don’t try to look in the hole unless you want your eye to get poked out by me.” Eren laughed nervously and pushed himself back from the hole. 

After a few seconds Eren saw what was probably the biggest and most attractive dick hes ever seen in his life. Levi’s dick as long maybe around .. nine or nine and a half inches, pretty thick, and veiny. “Oi brat, don’t stare at my dick” Eren clocked his tongue and leaned forward to kiss the head. “I was just admiring the look. After all, it probably looks way better than you do.” Eren swallowed Levi’s dick interrupting the rant Levi was probably going to go on about his dick sucking skills. 

Eren moved his pierced tongue around the crown on Levi’s dick, using one of his hands to stroke the rest of his length. He moaned around Levi’s dick and heard a sharp inhale along with a whispered fuck. Eren felt a bit of pride swell up himself on him as he began to take in Levi’s length deeper into his throat. He licked the underside of his cock while sucking him in and heard a small thump against the wall. “I-is your tongue pierced?” Levi asked when he felt something metal sliding against his dick. Eren moaned in acknowledgement and felt Levi bucking his hips. 

“Fucking kinky shit..” Levi breathed out when he felt Erens throat tightening around him. “You’re so fucking good at this” he gave small praises to Eren and was rewarded with more deep throating, semi-hand jobs, and the piercing being rubbed against his slit. He felt a tight knot forming in his stomach and his fist banged against the walls and he felt his climax arriving. “Eren..I’m going to cum” he pictured Eren nodded as the amazing blowjob continued. He soon came and placed his hands against the wall to stop himself from falling to his knees. Eren moaned and swallowed Levi’s seed, cleaning his cock of whatever was left. 

Eren pulled back from the wall and pushed his hair back, taking in the view of a dick, sticking out from a hole in a wall that was littered with profanities. “Holy shit” he whispered before hearing a chuckle from the other side. “You were so fucking amazing” Eren felt his heart beat almost two times faster as Levi’s compliment filled him with joy. “Is that what you’d usually say after getting blowed by a stranger?” Eren stood from the ground wiping dust from his clothes and looked around the room for a mirror. “Can I see your face?” Eren asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound weird and he was met with a small laugh and a door being opened. 

Eren pouted slightly and exited the room only to bump into a shorter man who was extremely gorgeous. “Hey brat” the man gave a small smile and lifted his hands to swipe Erens bang to the side of his face. “Instead of brat, I’ll call you bright eyes” Eren eyes widen and he felt his face turning red. He stammered over his words and ended up covering his face with his hands as Levi whispered praises of his previous act in his ear. 

Eren heard a clamoring of laughter, “oohs” and “ahhs” and a couple voices yelling “pay up”. He turned to see his friends sitting at a booth and Jean rolling his eyes as he pulled out his wallet. Sasha ad Connie gave him a thumbs hot as she whispered “hottie”, while Armin and Mikasa gave him a concerned look. He gave them all a wave and felt Levi grab his hand. “Do you want to continue this elsewhere? Away from your friends?” Eren looked down and saw Levi’s face growing somewhat irritated as the group giggled and continued downing drinks. 

 

Eren nodded and followed Levi out of the building only thinking that this night was going to be the longest night in his whole fucking life.


	10. Choking (?) - Erwin/Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choking/Overstimulation (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its literally been like a year lmfao, i bullshitted on this chapter highkey. im gonna start writing stuff again so yay for that? and for those who asked for sequels - i got you lol

“Babe? Where are you?” The blonde shuffled into his room, dropping a few bags at the door, and smiled as a lump covered by sheets shifted. “Are you still asleep?” Erwin sat on the edge of the bed and gently peeled back the covers revealing his beautiful pet. He would never be able to get over his pet’s tan skin, long hair, two colored eyes, smooth thighs, and the sounds he let out as he was being pounded. Eren opened an eye and smiled as he stretched out the rest of his sleepiness. He nudged Erwin arm and gave a small whine. “Are you hungry?” Erwin ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair and tugged on it softly motioning for him to get closer.

Eren lips formed a pout as he moved closer to Erwin’s thighs, balling up his hands, and waiting for permission. Erwin palmed his newly formed bulge, laid back on the bed, and moved his legs apart giving Eren enough space to settle in. “You can eat your meal. Don’t make a mess on the cov-“before he could finish Eren had undid the knot in his sweatpants and panting slightly.

Eren pulled out Eren’s cock and winced as he remembered the feeling of being stretched almost two nights ago. God how he missed the feeling of Erwin being inside of him. He looked up at Erwin’s flushed face and red ears before taking Erwin’s cock all the way to the base. Erwin hissed and grabbed the sheets instead of grabbing Eren’s head and slamming his cock deep into the back of that tight, beautiful, wet throat like he wanted to. He wanted to give Eren the chance to explore a little and to try to do something on his own without being led. Eren moaned around his cock and brought his head up with his mouth open, dripping saliva, and his eyes lost in pure lust.

Erwin sucked in a breath as his cock was once again devoured and taken to the back of Eren’s throat. Eren held him there and tried to breathe through his nose while ignoring his gag reflex. Eren’s body shivered with happiness as he saw Erwin staring intensely at him with his brows together and his mouth open. Eren let up with a pop and a few harsh coughs as he tried to catch his breath.

“Color?” Eren nodded and whispered back ‘green’ before leaning back into Erwin’s arm reach. He looked up at the blonde expectantly and felt his hair being tangled in the other fingers. Erwin brought his hips up and began to fuck Eren’s mouth slowly at first. He watched Eren’s eyes water, the popping sounds that came from his plump lips as his cock left his hot cavern, and he breathed in every, singly moan that escaped from Eren. Erwin brought Eren’s head down and held him there, fingers wrapped in his hair, hips still bucking, and a few sounds coming from his own mouth. He felt Eren grabbing his thighs and even his nails digging into his skin, but all he could think about was how wonderful his lovers mouth felt.

Erwin pulled out of Eren’s mouth and heard the shuddering gasp he released as he tried to breathe. He dug his nails deeper into Erwin’s thighs and gave a soft cry before looking up and glaring. Erwin smirked and brought Eren closer by his collar. He kissed Eren softly and flipped him over onto the bed, climbing on top, and straddling his chest. Erwin’s cock stood hard and proud in front of Eren’s face making him drool at the sheer size of it. “What’s your color?” Erwin tilted his head and started stroking his cock slowly.

“Green” Eren looked up and smiled while wrapping his hands around Erwin’s thighs. Erwin waited until Eren opened his mouth to push himself inside and a sigh of relief left his lips. He bucked his hips harder and watched as Eren's eyes fluttered closed as he pushed himself deeper. Eren tried to keep his mouth open and his tongue out to make Erwin feel good, but he ended up closing his mouth around Erwin's cock and feeling his lips stretch at every thrust made.

Erwin threw his head back as his thrusts became shallow and his hips started stuttering. Eren looked up at him and traced his fingernails down the blonde's abdomen making him bend over and freeze as he came inside his mouth. "Eren...fuck" he started to pull out but, Eren gave his cock a few more sucks and even tried to take him deeper as he swallowed his come. Erwin hit the wall above his head and a string of curses left his mouth as Eren continued sucking on his cock.

"Eren, please .. stop." Erwin pulled back from Eren's mouth, but was followed by a whine trapping his cock. Eren's eyes smiled as he gagged on Erwin's cock and his legs shifted as he tried to drain every drop of cum. Erwin's moans became louder and more desperate as he tried to pull away from Eren's mouth. He grabbed Eren's hair and pulled it back from him as a pop sound was heard. He looked down at Eren who was now smiling with all teeth and gripped his chin.

 

"Eren..what's your color?" he asked as he slid down the boys body, rubbing his hands against his thighs, and biting faded bruises. "Green."


End file.
